


Home Improvement

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [19]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Tiny snippets from your first year of marriage.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Kudos: 14





	Home Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> the prompts that were requested for this fic are bolded.

You walked into the living room and stopped in your tracks. "Please tell me you did not just hang the wedding gift we got from Howard in our living room," you said tiredly, walking over to where Jack was unpacking dishes and silverware in the kitchen. You were officially moving in to the house you'd bought together, and you had barely made a dent in unpacking all the boxes that needed to be unpacked. It was fun at first, but soon the excitement had worn off and all you really wanted was to crawl in bed and sleep.

" **Yes I did, what about it?** " Jack asked, looking at you with a confused look. "It was a nice gift, and definitely not the worst thing Stark could have given us, you know that." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," you grumbled. "But that doesn't mean I want it hanging in our living room. It's a Victorian-style painting of the two of us, it makes me feel like we're nineteenth century ghosts haunting our own house!"

Jack laughed at your comment before raising his eyebrows at you. "Well where do you suggest we put it?" he asked. "The house isn't that big you know, and Stark is definitely going to ask about it."

"I don't know, maybe the guest room?" you suggested. "This way we don't have to look at it." 

"I think putting a portrait of the two of us up in the guest room also makes it seem like we're century-old ghosts haunting the house we tragically died in," Jack said. 

"But what are we going to do with it then?" you asked. "Knowing Howard, it's probably worth more than we paid for the wedding." 

Jack shrugged. "Hey, I don't care if you want to put it in the guest room, you're the one who brought up the whole ghost thing." 

You rolled your eyes. "Trust Howard to give us the one gift we have no idea what to do with." 

Jack laughed at your remark, but neither of you actually took the painting down from the wall in the living room. It became a running joke between the two of you, when you were actually going to move it to the guest room and get another painting for the living room. But it never moved from above the couch, no matter how many times you said you were going to do it that weekend.

***

You often spent your nights on the couch, just sitting next to each other and doing whatever you needed to do, whether that was reading a book or catching up on some things for work. One night in particular, you were trying to run through some paperwork for Howard while sitting on the couch, but Jack was being especially affectionate. He would't stop leaning against you, putting his head on your shoulder. It was sweet, but this time you had something really important to do, and you wanted to get it done as quickly as you possibly could. You gently pushed him away, but he didn't seem to get the hint. 

And it only took a few rejections for him to start tickling you. "Stop!" you screeched, taken completely by surprise. "Jack stop it!" 

"Nope!" he laughed, watching you try to push him away. He wouldn't have continued if he was worried he was hurting you, but he saw the peeking smile on your face that you were definitely trying to hide from him. 

"Jack! I have work to do!" 

**"Unacceptable, try again,"** he said, tickling you even harder. 

"Jack!" you whined. 

"Y/N!" he mimicked your tone, but did not yield in his tickling. 

It was only when you accidentally hit him in the face that he stopped, and that was mostly out of shock. You had landed a pretty good hit on him, even if you didn't mean to. 

"That's what you get," you said nonchalantly, and you saw his face fall. You immediately felt bad, so you leaned in and kissed the spot where you had hit him, and you watched his frown disappear. "I'm sorry Y/N," he said. "I love you." 

"You know I love you, you big idiot," you smiled. "And I'm sorry too. But maybe next time, just wait until I'm finished with my work, okay?" 

"I think I've learned my lesson this time," he said, a smile on his face. "And I'll probably have a nice bruise on my face to show for it." 

"Sorry," you apologized again, an embarrassed look on your face.

Instead, he leaned in and planted a kiss on your lips. "Don't be sorry," he said. "It was my fault. Now, how about I leave you alone to finish what you have to finish, and then we can go to bed, alright?" 

You nodded. "Deal. And you can start thinking about how you can explain your new bruise to the rest of the office tomorrow." 

He laughed as he got up from the couch, and you turned back to your paperwork. Luckily, no mark ever showed up on his face, so Jack didn't have to explain to the others at the office why his face was bruised, something he was incredibly grateful for. True to his word, he never bothered you like that when you were working again.

_\- the end -_


End file.
